OLVIDARTE
by x-Sasami-x
Summary: MI PRIMER SONGFIC


Olvidarte  
  
Han pasado seis años desde que me dejaste, trate de compensar tus caricias en muchas personas y solo una lo logro, ahora estamos juntos, pero recuerdo cada una de las mil veces que dejaste que mis manos volaran por tu cuerpo de día y de noche  
  
Olvidarte es más difícil que encontrarse al sol de noche. Que entender a los políticos o comprar la Torre Eiffel. Más difícil que fumarse un habano en American Airlines. Más difícil que una flor plástica marchita.  
  
Entiendo que no siempre fui tu primera opción pero lo importante es que tuve la oportunidad de tenerte y de sentir que alguna vez fuiste mía  
  
***************************inicio de flash back *************************  
  
Matt :Mimi ¡ es que no entiendes ¡ yo.............. yo te amo.  
  
Mimi : Matt ya es muy tarde si solo hubieras llegado unos segundos antes del tal vez no estaríamos en esta incomoda situación.  
  
Mimi se abalanza a Matt y lo besa Matt la abraza como si nunca la fuera soltar  
  
Matt: Sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando quiera..... esta noche dejare la ventana de mi habitación abierta de acuerdo?  
  
************************** fin de flash back ****************************  
  
Desde esa tarde fui el hombre más feliz de la tierra y nadie podía contradecir eso..... es que todavía no puedo entender como es que ahora no estas aquí  
  
Olvidarte es más difícil que una flaca en un Botero. Que encontrarse a un gato verde, o a un cubano sin sabor. Más difícil que Lady Di en la estación del metro. Olvidarte, es tan difícil olvidarte...  
  
Llega mi novia, mi prometida, me pregunta que es lo que tengo sacudo la cabeza en forma de negación..... ella es muy linda hasta me podría atrever a decir que es más hermosa que tu pero... no ella no supera ni tu belleza ni la forma en que tu me hacías sentir  
  
Olvidarte, olvidarte. Es querer jalarle el pelo a una botella. Es creer que la memoria es un cassette para borrar. Olvidarte es recordar que es imposible.  
  
No sé por que pero estos últimos días he pensado tanto en ti hago sufrir a mi amada por que la preocupa, ella no supo nunca lo nuestro pero eso no lo sé ya que ella es tu mejor amiga... ¿o es que ha dejado de serlo? Es que es tan difícil......  
  
Olvidarte, olvidarte. Incluso es más difícil que aguantarte. Si extraño tu neurosis y tus celos sin razón, Cómo no extrañar tu cuerpo en mi colchón.  
  
Acabo de recibir la mejor noticia del mundo bueno..... no es tan buena en comparación a que me dijeran que has vuelto pero... voy a ser padre, voy a tener un primogénito aun no es seguro quiero decir solo tiene una semana y nosotros nos casamos dentro de un mes es una gran casualidad creo... creo mi vida es mejor cada día que no pienso en ti...  
  
Olvidarte es un intento que no lo deseo tanto, Porque tanto es que lo intento que me acuerdo mucho más. Y he llegado a sospechar que mi afán de no acordarme, Es lo que me tiene enfermo de recuerdos.  
  
Bueno supongo que es verdad mi corazón nunca había amado de manera tal que creí nunca olvidarte pero lo logre no lo logre queriendo tampoco fue algo de mi gusto pero ahora tengo el valor necesario para enfrentarme a ti y decirte todo lo que me guarde desde resentimientos hasta poemas pero eso no podrá intervenir en la relación con mi esposa ella ha hecho lo imposible para estar a mi lado y yo no se lo he devuelto ahora es cuando y supongo que......  
  
Olvidarte es lo que espero para reanudar mi vida, harto de seguir soñando con la posibilidad, De que un día por error, o pura curiosidad; le preguntes a un amigo por mis huesos...  
  
Has vuelto y ahora es tiempo para decir lo que siento, me miras con los mismos ojos con los que demuestras amor y bondad, los mismos que estuvieron presentes aquella tarde de invierno en la que te confesé mis sentimientos y aquí estoy como bobo sin decir palabra alguna... bien es tiempo  
  
Matt : Hola... mira antes de que digas algo solo quiero decir una cosa no he dejado de amarte pero no por eso quiero que armes un caos en tu vida solo piensa en mi como yo los hice estos últimos 17 años y e imagina que cuando llegue nuestra hora nos reuniremos en el cielo donde podremos amarnos eternamente. Olvidarte, olvidarte. Es querer jalarle el pelo a una botella. Es creer que la memoria es un cassette para borrar. Tu te quedas allí cabizbaja desde la distancia noto como lagrimas brotan de tus hermosos ojos te quedas pensando y veo como suavemente esbozas una sonrisa supongo que recordaste que no me gusta verte llorar. Abres mi carta y espero hasta que termines de leerla ¿cómo dice? creo que dice  
  
--MIMI: AMOR DE MI VIDA AUN NO PUEDO CREER QUE UN SIMPLE TIPO COMO EL NOS PUDO SEPARAR, AUN NO PUEDO ENTENDER QUE CADA MAÑANA ME DESPIERTO CON TU SONRISA, PERO AUN NO PUEDO PENSAR QUE ESAS PALABRAS FUERAN VERDAD, REALMENTEN CREES QUE NO TE CONOZCO PERO CUANDO ME DIJISTE QUE YA NO ME AMABAS YO VI DENTRO DE TUS OJOS QUE NO ERA VERDAD PERO ENTENDI QUE ESTABAS SIENDO FORZADA A IRTE CON ESE REPUGNANTE HOMBRE SUPONGO QUE YA SABES MI PRIMER HIJO VA A NACER Y SABES MUY BIEN QUE SU MADRE ES SORA PERO SABES QUE ESTO ES TU CULPA TU NO QUISISTE QUE ESTUVIERAMOS JUNTOS. SE LAS PALABRAS QUE NECESITABAS OIR DE MI ASI QUE AMOR TE PERDONO Y SABES POR QUE LO HAGO AMOR SABES QUE ES IMPOSIBLE OLVIDARTE  
  
SIEMPRE TUYO  
  
YAMATO ISHIDA  
  
Olvidarte es recordar que es imposible Olvidarte, olvidarte. Incluso es más difícil que aguantarte. Si extraño tu neurosis y tus celos sin razón, cómo no extrañar tu cuerpo en mi colchón 


End file.
